perrysodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Perrysodes: Sidetracked Transcript
<Perrysodes: Sidetracked (Perry walks out of the backyard, and puts on his fedora. He then enters his base via a tree) Major Monogram: Agent P. Doofenshmirtz was last seen boarding a train transporting Precious Albert the Moose. Cue the graphic Carl. (A picture of Albert the Moose appears) Albert the Moose is Canada's prized animal, who represents the unity of the provinces. We need you to make sure Doof keeps his mitts off that moose. If you fail, the Canada Day Celebrations will be ruined, (The picture of Albert the Moose disappears, except for the antlers) and Canada will break into civil war.You'll be teaming up with an Agent from C.O.W.C.A. the Canadian Organization Without a Cool Acronym, Agent Lyla. Get out there and good luck. (Perry leaves in his hover jet) (Perry's hover jet arrives a the train, and he repels out of it, but his line gets tangle with Lyla's) Lyla: Woo hoo! Ah, Agent P.Look at that face. (Perry slaps her hands away from his face) '' '''Lyla:' I know, you work alone. But you'll see Mr. "I can do it all by myself", having someone can be just what you need there. (Perry jump down into the train through the hole he just cut.) '' '''Lyla:' Hey! Where you going? Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected surpri--- (Perry moves to punch Doofenshmirtz)''Oh, whoa, wait, wait, wait! You're trapped, by societal convention. Look, we're in a fine dinning environment, everyone knows not to thrown a scene in a fancy restaurant. That's right. You're trapped. Sit down.(Lyla drops down)'' Lyla: Oh shoot! I see we're trapped by societal convention. Doofenshmirtz: Agent Lyla, from C.O.W.C.A.? IS this an international team up? Oh, you must hate that Perry the Platypus. Lyla: Why are you causing trouble in Canada, Doofenshmirtz? Doofenshmirtz: 'I've got a little math quiz for the both of you. If a train carrying Precious Albert the Moose left British Columbia at eight o'clock in the morning, going eighty mile per hour, what time would it arrive at the Canada Day celebration? Answer? Never! Because I've tied up the conductor, and taken control of the train using my remote control Train-Operator-inator! Right now we are all headed to my scheme exchange partner's secret fortress. ''(Lyla reaches for the fries again) Hey cut it out, those are mine. Seriously, I can get the waiter over here if you want to order own, but please? ' '''Lyla: '''Can I put some gravy on those? '''Doofenshmirtz:' Seriously, leave my lunch alone. Lyla: You know what's really crazy? How good these fries are. Doofenshmirtz: I am not kidding, leave those alone. I just don't understand it, why do you take my lunch, when you're in the dining car you can have you're own lunch. Oh it makes me crazy when people pick at my food. (Lyla winks at Perry, and Perry understands) Seriously, why is your hand out like that? I am seriously going to lose it. (Perry takes a fry) Aw, now you're both doing it!? Stop it! Stop it! Ahh! Oh no, even taking them but just squishing them! I can't take it. (Doofenshmirtz stands up and screams loudly) Get your own lunch! Lyla: Let's get that "n-ator"! Doofenshmirtz: It's pronounced "-inator" (Doofenshmirtz runs down another car, but trips) Lyla: Alright Doofenshmirtz, end of the line. Doofenshmirtz: '''Ha! So long suckers! And now to watch my evil plan- '''Lyla: '''Hold it right there, Doofenshmirtz. '''Doofenshmirtz: No you hold it right there. Because I still have this! The Train-Operator-inator! Without it the train would be completely-- (The train enters a tunnel and smashes the -inator) '' '''Lyla:' Oh boy. Doofenshmirtz: ...out of control. Doofenshmirtz: ''(They leave the tunnel)'' '''Ahh!! '''Lyla: Okay let's focus, there's got to be an emergency brake in the engine car. Let's go.(Perry and Lyla begin running across the top of the train) Doofenshmirtz: So I... I guess I'll go with you then. Lyla: The emergency brake is toast, I'm going to have to jury-rig the controls. (Doofenshmirtz enters the car) Doofenshmirtz: Uh, not to burst your bubble, but I don't think we're slowing down. Lyla: The brakes were too far gone to fix. Now we just need to get all the passengers and Precious Albert the Moose into the same car, and we can save them.(Perry chatters) You're right! The caboose! Let's go!(Over the announcement system) Attention passengers, there is no need to panic, but--''(All the passengers scream, and run towards the caboose)'' Butler: Pardon the interruption, Precious Albert, Sir, but your tea is ready. (Albert begins to drink his tea, but is interrupted by all of the passengers flooding into the caboose) Lyla: Folks, everything is under control, eh? We're going to separate the caboose from the rest of the train.(Lyla see the caboose has become disconnected, speak to Perry) Oh, you already did it. Nice going Doofenshmirtz: We're saved. We did it! (everybody cheers) Category:Episode Transcripts